Rage Ordo
:"In wisdom there is only one single secret that the true fool would never understand." :—Rage Ordo Rage Ordo is a Mandalorian from Clan Ordo that was born in Hutt space on planet Nar Shaddaa.He was a Trooper in Mandalorian group called Mandalorian Guild,also known as Mando Ver'verd'tsad'' in Mando'a language.Rage stayed loyal to all Guild and it leader Aloquar Ordo himself. ''Early Years I'm lucky that i found this dirty job,if not,i would of be dead on streets of N ordo.png|13 Years Ordo14.png|14 Years Rage15.png|15 Years Rage16.png|16 Years rage17.png|17 Years rage18.png|18 Years ar Shaddaa' ~Rage Ordo~'' In age of thirteen Rage lost his family.They were all killed by Nar Shadda Bounty Hunters.Rage was lucky to find a man that gave him a good job in his workshop.Rage was the only one working in that workshop.When his Uncle heard that Rage lost his family,he flied to Nar Shaddaa.Uncle understood that he can't take Rage with him.Rage had a very good job.Uncle was up to help him.Rage was working from morning till night.His Uncle Jorso was helping him.Uncle Jorso bought small apartment for two people.Rage and his Uncle started to live together.Rage was working in that workshop almost month.It was time for his to get paid.His boss gave him One thousand credits.And same he gave to Uncle Jorso.After getting paid,Rage was thinking all the way home that those Bounty Hunters could be still alive,and they are looking forward for Rage.When Rage talked to his Uncle,he agreed with Rage.They left planet and flied to Rage's uncle's homeplanet Tatooin. Mandalorian on Tatooine "You better watch out here.If you are on Tatooine you are alway about to lose somthing.Smugglers are evrywhere.Keep your eyes open".~Rage Ordo~ When Rage and his Uncle Jorso left Nar Shaddaa they flied straight away to planet Tatooine,homeplanet of Uncle Jorso.When you arrives to Mos Illy spaceport on Tatooine,you are always about to lose somthing.Rage and Uncle Jorso had to sped out.Rage was sent to buy some guns and Uncle Jorso has to talk to some smugglers that he knew here.He thought is he pay them well,they could defend Rage for a while.Rage wasn't trained well.On his way to Gun Market shop he met a True Mandalorian,his name was Jango Fett.Rage was walking around him and looking at his armor.Jango stood up and asked Rage. ''Jango:'Hey kid,wanna have the armor like i have huh? Rage:'Execuse me,but i don't have time to talk right now,i was sent to Gun Market here,to buy two rifles'. Jango:'I see you are a smart boy,heh heh' Rage:'I really wanted to be Mandalorian so much,can i still be him?' Jango:'Of course you can kid,but first explain why do you need to go so far alone to Gun Market,to buy two Blaster Rifles? Rage Ordo explaind Jango Fett that there was Bounty Hunters that killed his family,and only his ucle and Rage himself left.Jango didn't like when someone was threating or killing families.He took Rage with him and walked to Uncle Jorso.Jango said that True Mandalorians will dfend Rage from Bounty Hunters.Jango mentioned one think.If True Mandalorians gonna defend Rage,they gonna take them with him.Jango saw a True Mandalorian power in Rage,thats why he needed him.Uncle Jorso did what is good for his nephew.He gave Rage to Mandalorians,from that moment Rage was going to be trained by Jango Fett himself. ''New Mandalorian soldier ''"You think it is so easy to become a True Mandalorian?The answer is 'No'.To become a Mandalorian you must prove your skills and your tactics.You must be trained and earn your first title 'Mandalorian soldier'.And then you will become a True Mandalorian.And you will be showing your skills not on trainings now,but on Battles". ~Rage Ordo~ '' When Rage left Tatooin and his Uncle Jorso,Jango and Rage arrived to Concor Dawn.The base of Mandalorians was very storng.Jango said that he will train Rage pesonal.The Jango was the one who saw True Mandalorian power in Rage,thats why he wanted to see how can Rage prove his skills.They went to training room.Jango took his helmet off.He was just standing and waiting.Rage understood that Jango was preparing for my move.Jango underestimated his tactics.Then Jango made move.Rage dodged.The fight began.Jango saw that Rage was dodging very well.And when the Jango was so tired,Rage punched him.Jango was impressed of Rage's skills.Now the Rage was new Mandalorian Soldier. First Battle ''"Proving yourself on training thats the one think,fighting enemy on battlefeild thats another think" ~Rage Ordo~ After Rage proved his self to Jango Fett many Mandalorians started to respec him,and talk to him much.From those Mandalorians Rage created a friendship with Khaliiz Mereel and Veralore Cabur.They started to be a good friends.They were together each day.They liked to talk about lifes of theirs.At last time has come to prove themselfs in battle.There was a signal from Galidraan.All Mandalorians flied to Galidraan.When the prepared for battle jedi was closing in.They were holding their positions.Jedi was breaking through.Khaliiz Rage and Cabur were holding together."Together till the end,till the victory.Rage killed many Jedi.And at least there is only one Jedi left,and Jango was about to deal with him.That jedi failed.All Mandalorians returned to Concor Dawn and were celebrating there victory."For Mandalore!!!. ''Back To Tatooine ''"When you are always up to somthing,that could turn your life againtst you,you must think first,and deside what will be better for you". ~Rage Ordo~ After the battle of Galidraan,Rage missed his Uncle Jorso,and he wanted to visit him.Rage took a trancport to Tatooin.Rage was very happy that he is going to visit his uncle.But Rage didn't even know what danger there is waiting for him.When Rathe walked to his Uncle's house,the door was open.Rage entered.Suddenly door closed.There wasn't lights on.And finnaly lights turned on and Rage saw army of Death Watch.Rage was about to ran out,but then he saw his uncle coming.He was in Death Watch black clothes. Rage:'Uncle Jorso?' Uncle:'Yes,it me Rage.Hope you are having sweet life there with Mando.Well,now yo ur life will change.When Fett have taken you,there was only one chance to join Death Watch. Rage:'You pathetic,old and fool man!' Uncle:'Troopers!!!Kill him!!!' Death Watch opened fire.Rage throwed grenade.Whole house blowed up.Then Uncle Jorso punched Rage.He aim his rifle on Rage.Rage hadn't got chance to do any move.Rage was just looking at Uncle Jorso.Uncle throwed weapon away and helped Rage to stand up.Rage huged his uncle.You have choosen the wrong side old man,and now you will die!!!'''Rage have shooted Uncle Jorso in heart.Uncle Jorso falled and died,as a pathetic Death Watch scum. ''"Your straight way is to hell scum.Hope you will feel there comfortable.Rest in hell scum!' ''Back to Nar Shaddaa ''"If you leaving together with fear inside you,the fear will defeat you forever.You must defeat fear and show it that you are not a coward,and then the fear will be defeated by your words and feelings". ~Rage Ordo~ When Rage killed his Uncle he thought that his uncle could be boss of those Bounty Hunter tha t killed Rage's family.Uncle Jorso sometimes hated Rage's father.Rage had to go back to Nar Shaddaa to give end of his fears of Mercenaries.Rage knew the one place where those Bounty Hunters could hide.Rage wanted to defeat his fear.He went to that place,the dark street.Rage had to climb up to that high building.Only from there he would see where Bounty Hunters are.He took his rifle and took aim.He saw the Bounty Hunters,and it was them.He took aim and shooted one of them.Others ran away.Rage killed two more.Only one left.He was to fast.Rage use his rocket from his gloves.Mercenary falled.Rage asked him a question. Rage:'Who are you working on!!!' Mercenary:'Can't...Tell you...Contract...' Rage:'You can tell me.You will tell me.You want tell me!!!' Mercenary:'I want...AKKHH'. Bounty Hunter puted something in his body.Syringe with some sort of solution.And he died.Now Rage was sure,that the boss of these Mercenaries wasn't his Uncle Jorso.Its was someone else.Powerful man.Now Rage defeated his fear.And was up to find that boss and kill him with all anger that Rage have,to revenge for his dead family. ''Hunting on Big Boss ''"Burc'ya vaal burk'yc,burk'ya veman" (A friend in need...Lit.a friend during danger is a true friend). ~Rage Ordo~ After killing that Mercenary band,Rage was sure that boss of them wasn't his Uncle Jorso.Rage knew that the boss of them must be that one.that hated Rage's family.There was lots of people who hated them.Rage thought that he need help of someone.Rage needed wise man.He flied to Concor Dawn and took Jango Fett with him.They looked into all data pads.And Rage pointed the one Twi'Lek guy.Rage thought he was the boss.He feeled somthing in him.Jango and Rage had straight to Ryloth.They came into village where they found that guy.R age punched him. Rage:'You are Delemar'Kroor!!!You have sent those Mercenaries to kill my family!!!'. Delemar'Kroor:'No..please don't kill me.It wasn't me.Please don't kill me.I don't want to die!!. Rage:'We know that you know who was the boss of them!!!Who is the boss of those Mercenary band that killed my parents!!!'' Delemar'Kroor:''Yes....eh..I know.Please don't kill me!!!He is on other side of Ryloth.His name is Derkos'Suy'kaas.Please don't kill me!!! ''Rage:'I'm gonna!!!' Rage killed Delemar'Kroor and they flied to the other side of Ryloth with Jango Fett.There was another village there.But it was empty.Evrything was burn there.Many people died.Rage entered the main tent where he saw a big boss.Rage took his rifle,when suddenly Mercenaries ambushed him.Rage wasn't a coward.He used flame tower on his gloves and burned them all.Rage took his knife,walked closer to boss and killed him.Jango blowed up the tent with his rocket on jetpack.They went of Ryloth.Rage had his revenge now. ''Mandalorian Traitor ''"Evryone coming to this world with target.Untill he won't destroy that target he won't find a pease in this world.On each step you will meet danger and fear face to face.Defeat them and destroy your target" . ~Rage Ordo~ Jango told Rage many stories about True Mandalorians.And Jango told him how Jaster Mereel died on Korda 6.Jaster died following the betrayal of Montross,and Jaster was shooted by Tor Vizsla.Rage wanted to know who is that Montoross.He found some data pads about him.Rage found that he lived on Coruscant,on J 17 street,near to Black Market.Rage had to Coruscant.He walked to J 17 Street and found that house where he lived.He feeled where was his apartment in house.He found that door.Rage broked in. Montross:'Mandalorian!!!What the heck you are doing here?!' Rage:'You know evrythinh Di'Kuut!!!Surrender!!!' Montross:'Bring it on!Show me what ya scum made of!!!' Montross jumped on him.Rage punched him.He took his rifle and started to shoot.Rage did the same think and shooted in the window.Pieses of glass from window hit Montross eyes.Rage punched Montross and he falled.Montross struck on his face and jumped of the window.Rage forgot to take out his jetpack.Rage wasn't following him.Tenyears later,and Jango Fett killed Montross. ''Death Watch returns ''' Rage_Watch.png|Rage meets Death Watch Death Watch.png|Rage shoots Death Watch commander Yes.png|Rage defeats Death Watch commander last stand.png|Rage leaves Death Watch commander to die '"Sometimes circumstances indicate to us in the right direction". ~Rage Ordo~ '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Mandalorian Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Male Characters